battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucky
Lucky is a robot from Canada which competed in Season 2 of ABC's BattleBots reboot and both seasons on Discovery and Science''.'' It was fielded by a team of roboteers consisting of its main builder Mark Demers of CM Robotics, who formerly competed with BravePart, driver Gary Gin of The Big B fame, and team captain Rob Masek, who previously competed in BattleBots with Scrap Metal. It was based on former superheavyweight legend Ziggy, featuring a similar 4-bar launcher weapon. Lucky was originally an alternate for the show, but was allowed in due to one of the many drop-outs which occurred at Season 2. It didn't do well as it lost both its matches to Beta and Yeti. It suffered more losses in Season 3, only winning two fights against Gemini and Gigabyte in the Desperado Tournament yet still under performed nevertheless. For the third season, Lucky was given a tougher, more compact flipper that retracts faster. This version of Lucky also competed at RoboGames 2018, where it placed fourth. Despite the success as RoboGames, it suffered more losses in Season 3, only winning two fights against Gemini and Gigabyte in the Desperado Tournament yet still under performed nevertheless. Lucky remained largely unchanged for Season 4, except for some new wheels as well as carrying seven different frames, most likely after their fight with S.O.W. Lucky didn't do much better in this season, only getting one win in an untelevised rumble. Lucky's full name was Lucky Canucky, but this was shortened, likely for political correctness. Right as the second season of Discovery's BattleBots finished airing, Demers made a deal with Paul Ventigmilia, the builder of Bite Force, in which they traded the 2019 version of their respective bots. Robot History ABC Season 2 Lucky's first ever match in BattleBots was against Beta. The fight started poorly for Lucky, as Beta managed to use its hammer to knock off a shock absorber Lucky had put on the top. Beta would continue to land hits on Lucky with its hammer, but not without the latter flipping the former over a couple of times. Unfortunately, Lucky's lilting arm valve wasn't capable of removing the large amount of nitrogen used in 9 seconds, but despite all the times it was flipped, Beta was able to self-right quickly each time and although both robots lasted the full time, Lucky lost to Beta on a unanimous 3-0 judges decision. However, Lucky was awarded one of the eight wild cards most likely for its close match with Beta. Lucky was given the No.21 seed and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced the No.12 seed Yeti. For this match Lucky added some wheel guards over the front wheels but the match was delayed so the team could fix a loose connection. The match started out fairly evenly with no major damage being done to either robot. Eventually, Yeti lost one of its rear tires before disabling and removing Lucky's flipper. Both robots continued to move around before Yeti delivered a final blow that knocked out Lucky as a similar loose connection came undone on the other half of the drive train, then the sprocket snapped due to the set screw not being tightened and thus took out the entire drive system. Lucky was counted out and Yeti won by KO at 2:44. This meant that Lucky was eliminated from the tournament. Discovery Season 3 Lucky's first match was against Skorpios. The match started out evenly as both robots were having trouble getting under each other, eventually Lucky got under Skorpios and flipped it, causing a shower of sparks as Skorpios' saw hit the BattleBox floor. Eventually, Skorpios got its saw into Lucky's left front wheel, disabling that side and leaving Lucky trapped under the pulverizer. Skorpios eventually disabled Lucky's right side as well, however there was not enough time to count Lucky out and it went to a judges decision. Lucky lost by a unanimous 3-0 judges decision. Lucky's next opponent was against Son of Whyachi. In response to this, Lucky added a rear-mounted wedge in hopes of absorbing the hits from Son of Whyachi's attacks, allowing it to perhaps flip Son of Whyachi over. When the match began, Lucky was doing okay as it was able to absorb the first collision from Son of Whyachi but was still sent flying. Lucky continued to approach its opponent, but started taking damage, with the right side of its wedge ripped away and eventually losing wheels and its rear protective wedge. With drive out on one side, Lucky still continue to try and fight but was eventually knocked out and was counted out, giving Son of Whyachi the win. Lucky next took part in the Desperado Tournament to compete for a slot in the top 16. Lucky's first match was against Gemini. The match started off fairly evenly as neither robot wanted to approach the other. Eventually, Lucky made its move and threw the red Gemini robot into the air, tearing off the rear wedge in the process. When the black Gemini robot approached, Lucky threw it into the air too. Lucky continued this a bit longer until it lost one of its wheels from one of Gemini's attacks. Lucky delivered another flip on the black Gemini twin, leaving the black Gemini machine's disc to catch the side of Lucky's flipper, jamming it open and disabling it. Gemini then took two impacts from its own team member, rendering both blades useless. Nevertheless, Lucky continued to attack and was soon facing only the black Gemini robot, easily pushing it near the pulverizer before time ran out. The judges awarded a unanimous 3-0 decision to Lucky, advancing it to the semi-finals, where it fought Gigabyte. For this match, Lucky replaced its flipper plow with a much larger defensive wedge, intending to use the flipper as more of a fist to its opponent. When the match began, this proved to be a good strategy as they were able to launch Gigabyte into the air, but Gigabyte landed upright and started to spin back up. Lucky got Gigabyte into the corner and took a hit from them, causing Gigabyte to bounce off the arena walls before they started to spin back up again. Lucky took a third shot from them and had the arm bent such that it could no longer retract. Still, it kept attacking and managed to flip Gigabyte over. This flip also caused Gigabyte to lose its self-righting pole near the screws, leaving it to try and flip back over using the spinning shell's momentum. Since Gigabyte was unable to right itself, it was counted out, giving Lucky the win by KO to advance to the finals, where it faced Lock-Jaw. For this match, Lucky opted to stay in its configuration from its match with Gigabyte, but had few flips left to use with its lifting arm. When the match began, Lucky managed to get a good flip on Lock-Jaw, throwing Lock-Jaw onto its back but this didn't really affect Lock-Jaw's performance at all. Instead, Lucky started to take hits from its opponent from underneath as it was shoved around the arena. Lucky escaped and searched for an opening but took another hit from Lock-Jaw. By the third hit, half of Lucky's drive system had jammed, leaving them almost helpless as they'd also run out of liquid nitrogen to fire the flipping arm. They were also near the pulverizer with little means of escape. They continued to take hits until they stopped moving completely as a result of the wires between the drive motors and speed controller coming undone. Lucky was counted out and Lock-Jaw was declared the champion of the Desperado Tournament. Lucky was next drawn up against Reality. The match was pretty even to start as both robots were maneuvering around. Lucky took the first hit from Reality, but this only caused sparks. Lucky continued to face Reality and attack but after more sparks, Lucky started to take bigger hits and ended up on its back. Lucky self-righted quickly and after a second hit. Lucky's weapon could no longer retract fully and they were only able to drive in circles. Even so, Lucky did its best to continue the fight but took a final hit that left it unable to move. Lucky was counted out, giving Reality the win by KO. Lucky's final participation in the 2018 season was in the Last Chance Rumble with Valkyrie, Gigabyte, Bombshell, Red Devil and DUCK! and in an attempt to get the 16th seed in the top 16 bracket. Lucky did not have much participation in the rumble as they were taking hits from other robots and lost drive on one side. Still, they managed to get a slight lift on DUCK! when it came close enough, but that was about the only thing they were able to do as everyone else mostly stayed away. Time ran out and Bombshell was declared the winner to advance to the top 16 bracket. Discovery Season 4 Lucky's first fight was an untelevised rumble (legit, the second fight in the whole filming of Season 4. Directly after Bombshell and DUCK!'s revenge fight.) Lucky fought against fellow veterans Double Jeopardy and The Four Horsemen. Lucky proved to be efficient in this rumble as it dodged Double Jeopardy's first shot, shove it around, dispatch of Pizza from TFH, and survive long enough to take the unanimous 3-0 judges decision. Lucky's next fight was against newcomer Bloodsport and went with a strong front wedge and the lifting arm set-up used to defeat Gigabyte in the 2018 Desperado Tournament. When the match began, Lucky was doing alright, managing to fend off Bloodsport's weapon while remaining relatively unscathed. Lucky started to take some hits but none of these were any more damaging than the first impact. However, Lucky started to have some control of the fight as Bloodsport's weapon spun down. Lucky pushed Bloodsport across the arena floor and nearly got it over but Bloodsport stayed upright and got its weapon going again. Lucky continued to take the punishment well and got another chance to push Bloodsport around when their weapon spun down again. Things changed for Lucky as they took bigger hits from Bloodsport that tore their front wedge loose and then completely off, sending it out of the arena. Both robots had little to do after this so they simply survived to the end of the match. The judges awarded Bloodsport a unanimous 3-0 decision. With little choice, Lucky participated in the Desperado Tournament once again, this time as the No.8 seed with the Giant Bolt trophy and a spot in the Top 16 on the line. Their first match-up was against former runner-up and No.1 seed, Minotaur. In response, Lucky added extra armor on top, front wedgelets to get under Minotaur, and a different flipper with a more narrow front panel. When the match began, Lucky found itself quickly down to three wheels and unable to mount much of an attack. Lucky was pushed around the arena, causing mostly sparks, but soon had drive issues. Lucky was then thrown onto its back near the arena barrier, but as it self-righted, it took another punishing hit to Minotaur right to the front. Lucky eventually stopped moving and was counted out, giving Minotaur the win by KO. Lucky wasn't done yet as they also had an exhibition match with Kraken. As the matvch got going, Lucky struggled to have any purchase with its lifting arm and ended up missing a few times. However, Kraken was also unable to get a bite on its opponent as well. Lucky then managed to get some lifts in but not enough to flip Kraken over. Finally, Lucky tossed Kraken over and kept them turned over a bit longer with another lift before Kraken righted itself and escaped. Lucky then went after Kraken's minibot, which ended up disabled and smoking heavily. Lucky then took Kraken to the screws where Kraken was partially on top of them but was able to escape. After completely destroying Kraken's minibot. Lucky was then grappled by Kraken but managed to push them around a bit more before time ran out. The judges awarded Lucky the decision. Lucky also had an exhibition match with fellow vetran Tantrum and went with a slightly more curved flipper tip. Lucky and Tantrum were both hesitant to attack one another but Lucky eventually moved in and threw Tantrum into the air. Tantrum landed upright so Luckyt tossed it again. With Tantrum still able to drive, Lucky had sparks shaved off before tossing Tantrum onto its back. Unfortunately, Lucky had drive issues from the start of the fight and could only drive in circles. Since Tantrum couldn't self-right and began smoking, both robots were counted out, sending the fight to the judges, whom ruled in favor of Tantrum. Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 8 Note: The Last chance Rumble doesn't contribute to the wins/loss record. Faruq Tauheed Introductions "If you go against this bot, you’re daft, punk! You’re about to get LUCKY!" "Place your bets! We're about to play crushin' roulette! It's LUCKY!" "Here from Canada, eh? It's gonna make you pay.....in Canadian dollars. It is LUCKY!" ~soft voice~ "Hot stars and horseshoes. Clouds and blue moons. Pots of gold and rainbows. Then, this bot kills you. He's got me feelin' charmed. It's LUCKY!" "Whatever happens in the BattleBox slays in the BattleBox. Watch out or you're crap out. It's time to roll the dice against LUCKY!" "This bot wants to wish a happy St. Patflips day and serve you up a bowl of Lucky Harms. You'll find it at the end of the painbow. It's LUCKY!" "It's riding a hot streak and already double down. Took down Gigabyte and flipped it upside down. Let's see if this bot can hit the jackpot' cause it's feeling LUCKY!" "Tickle your rabbit's foot, pick your four-leaf clover but face this bot and your good fortune's over. It's LUCKY!" "LUCKY!" "Odds are, you're gonna lose against this bot. It's got aces, what you got? Two pair will get you nowhere. Ante up for LUCKY!" "This bot is Canada's prime minister or pain. Call him Justin Tru-Doh! You oughta watch yourself. From the great white north, it's LUCKY!" Trivia *Both of the robots that Lucky fought in Season 2 of ABC's BattleBots reboot (Beta in the round of 48 and Yeti in the round of 32) are the only robots so far to lose judge's decisions against Tombstone. *In every single loss in Season 3, the left side of its drivetrain was disabled. *Lucky was the only Canadian robot that competed in Season 4. **Lucky is also the only robot that competed in both of the Desperado tournaments. See Also *Ziggy Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Foreign Robots Category:Canadian Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Wild Card Winners Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Robots armed with launchers Category:Robots fitted with Slam Cams